A juice beverage is a juice product obtained using fruits as raw materials by such physical means as squeezing, centrifugation, extraction, etc. Fruit juice is classified into clear juice and cloudy juice by form. Juice beverages are rich of vitamins and micro-elements which are necessary for human bodies, are healthy, delicious and popular among customers. However, some common fruits, such as apples, juicy peaches, pears and bananas, have a very high content of polyphenol oxidase. During processing, when those fruits are crushed, the polyphenol oxidase contacts substrates and triggers an enzyme browning reaction immediately, thus seriously affecting the sensory quality, reducing customers' desire to buy, lowering the commodity value, and even resulting in losses in the nutrient elements and decline in nutritive value. Through studies, it is found that about 85% of the browning reactions occur during crushing in the process of apple processing. How to solve the browning problem is a key for processing high-quality juice. So far, there is no breakthrough and progress made for this issue in our country and even around the whole world.